Sk8r boi
by Miss Armageddon
Summary: LAck of sleep iduced oneshot, songfic to "Sk8r Boi" by Avril Lavrine, Told From Minerva's POV, A/H.


**A/N: This came to me at midnight, so no killing of the authoress or her lame, clichéd ideas, all right? Imagine this is Holly singing, with a couple of memories thrown in for good measure. I kinda made it Minerva's POV though…**

_He was a boy _

_She was a girl _

_Can I make it any more obvious? _

Artemis was pacing up to the front door of the Paradizo compound, frowning slightly. After his return from the past, he had started acting his age, dressing differently. Some would describe it as gothic skater boy, but he didn't care. It was him.

_He was a punk _

_She did ballet _

_What more can I say _

_He wanted her _

_She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well _

Minerva had called him. She'd asked him to come over. Her friends wanted to meet her new boyfriend, and she wanted him to meet them.

_But all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose _

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes _

"Ehmigawd, that's him?"

"He's so emo, gothic, punk!"

"That went out a couple years ago!"

"That is so NOT good."

Minerva scowled. Her friends were NOT being very supportive, but she was willing to give up Artemis if that meant she could be popular.

"Artemis?"

"Yes, Minerva?"

"We're over. You're too different."

_He was a skater boy _

_She said see you later boy _

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a pretty face _

_But her head was up in space _

_She needed to come back down to earth_

"Butler?"

"Yes?"

"Am I too different from when I came back?"

"You have changed, but it's not a bad thing."

"Minerva thinks the opposite." Artemis bit his lip, trying not to cry.

"Go call Holly. I'm sure she'll listen."

_5 years from now_

_She sits at home _

_Feeding the baby she's all alone _

Minerva was sitting at home, taking care of her five month old daughter, Rosaline.

Rosie, you have no idea where your daddy is, do you?" Her baby's father had run off, leaving her alone.

_She turns on TV _

_Guess who she sees _

_Skater boy rockin up MTV _

"Hey, ladies!"

"Hey, Min."

"Did you see?"

"What?"

"The guy on MTV! That's my ex!"

"Well, we love him. We're going to his concert! Want to come?"

_She calls up her friends _

_They already know _

_And they've all got_

_Tickets to see his show_

_She tags along _

_Stands in the crowd _

_Looks up at the man that she turned down_

"Oh, wow. I was stupid to turn him down. Maybe he'll…who's that?" A slim, redheaded girl had come onstage and hugged Artemis, smiling and taking the mike.

_He was a skater boy _

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her _

_Now he's a super star _

_Slamming on his guitar _

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Her voice was familiar, and when everyone started screaming, "HOLLY!!!" She knew. That was the elf she had kidnapped, the holder of Artemis's heart, the one the rumors had been about.

_He was a skater boy _

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her _

_Now he's a super star _

_Slamming on his guitar _

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Her voice rang out as Artemis played the guitar, smiling, eyes only for her.

_Sorry girl but you missed out _

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now _

_We are more than just good friends _

_This is how the story ends _

_Too bad that you couldn't see, _

_See the man that boy could be_

_There is more that meets the eye _

_I see the soul that is inside_

"Hey," she called to the crowd. "This is for all the girls who left a guy because he was to Goth, and for all the guys who's hearts were broken! Someone will love you; you just have to find her! Isn't that right?"

Artemis leaned over and laughed, "Yes, I found mine!" He kissed Holly firmly, drawing shrieks and whoops from the crowd.

_He's just a boy _

_And I'm just a girl _

_Can I make it any more obvious? _

_We are in love _

_Haven't you heard?_

_How we rock each other's world_

Artemis took a sweeping look over the crowd, and saw Minerva, a slow smirk spreading across his face. "Holly," he whispered, just out of the mike's reach, "Do you see who I see?"

"Well, she was the one stupid enough to let you go, now she's got to live with it!"

_I'm with the skater boy _

_I said see you later boy _

_I'll be back stage after the show _

_I'll be at the studio _

_Singing the song we wrote _

_About a girl you used to know_

Minerva realized who the song was for, and she saw. Saw that peer pressure wasn't what she should have listened to, that peer pressure caused her daughter, that if only she had been true to her heart, Artemis would be hers.

_I'm with the skater boy _

_I said see you later boy _

_I'll be back stage after the show _

_I'll be at the studio _

_Singing the song we wrote _

_About a girl you used to know_

But it was too late. He was Holly's and she was his.

A/N: W00T!!! That is my first attempt after "Hey there Holly," and this one is much, much better, according to my friends. 


End file.
